A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of roofing, more specifically, a seat for use by a person in removal of roofing.
Roofing is a hard job, especially in the heat. In repairing and replacing a roof it is often needed to remove roofing shingles from the roof structure. The task of removing shingles from a roof is a labor-intensive process that can be dangerous. Removing roofing shingles is often accomplished by use of a shingle remover tool, which resembles a shovel. In removing shingles via the shingle remover tool, an end user must balance him/herself on the pitch of the roof while pushing/kicking the tool in order to un-nail the roofing shingle from the roof. This process can be pain staking, and cause back pain and strain. Over the years, many devices have come available that assist the end user as a safety measure in order to balance oneself on the pitch of the roof.
However, no device has offered a seat system that can mechanically raise and lower itself, and which has a pivoting seat that can be adjusted according to a pitch of a roof. The device of the present application seeks to overcome the needs of an end user in removing roof shingles.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a roof jacking seat system for use by an end user as a roof jacking seat system for use by an end user as a seat when removing roof shingles from a roof whereby the jacking system includes a mechanical winch or winching means having a cable with a hook for attachment to the ridge of a roof; wherein the seat is pivotably adjustable with respect to a wheeled frame; wherein the frame includes a plurality of said wheels that enable movement of the frame along a single axis either upwardly or downwardly with respect to a side of the roof; wherein an end user can adjust the angle of the seat with respect to the frame via pivoting means thereby accommodating different roof pitches.
The Ostrobod Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,407) discloses a roof anchoring system with a safety line. However, the roof anchoring system does not feature a seat including a mechanical winch that extends a cable to a hook for attachment to the hooks onto the ridge of a roof
The Bredijk Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,194) discloses an adjustable roofing scaffold apparatus arranged for mounting to a roof. However, the scaffold is not a pivoting seat system that includes a mechanical winch for moving a frame assembly up or down a side of a roof thereby offering a seat onto which an end user may remove shingles therefrom.
The Garrett Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,869) discloses an adjustable ladder and scaffold support for a roof. However, the adjustable ladder and scaffold is not a seat that pivots about a frame in order to adjust for roof pitch, and which includes wheels and a mechanical winch for driving the device up or down a side of a roof, and which aids an end user in removing shingles from a roof.
The Townsend Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,620) discloses an apparatus for supporting a working platform on a roof. Again, the working platform is not a seat that can pivot with respect to a wheeled frame in order to accommodate roof pitch, and which includes a mechanical winch for driving said seat up or down a side of a roof thereby aiding an end user in roofing shingle removal.
The Foulk et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,715) discloses an adjustable roofing platform for a pitched angle roof. However, the adjustable roofing platform is not a wheeled assembly featuring a mechanical winch for driving up or down a side of a roof, or that includes a pivoting seat for accommodation of different roof pitches thereby aiding an end user in removal of roofing shingles.
The Lewis et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 485,657) illustrates an ornamental design for a roofing apparatus, which does not depict a winching means or pivoting seat assembly.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a roof jacking seat system for use by an end user as a seat when removing roof shingles from a roof whereby the jacking system includes a mechanical winch or winching means having a cable with a hook for attachment to the ridge of a roof; wherein the seat is pivotably adjustable with respect to a wheeled frame; wherein the frame includes a plurality of said wheels that enable movement of the frame along a single axis either upwardly or downwardly with respect to a side of the roof; wherein an end user can adjust the angle of the seat with respect to the frame via pivoting means thereby accommodating different roof pitches. In this regard, the roof jacking seat system departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.